


Sam and The Loud Brats

by hevansjunkie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez Friendship, Kurt Hummel Elliot Gilbert & Santana Lopez roommates, M/M, New York, Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray Friendship, Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray roommates, Sam Evans Tina Cohen-Chang & Quinn Fabray in a band, minor Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hevansjunkie/pseuds/hevansjunkie
Summary: Kurt Hummel is annoyed about the band living above his apartment.Sam Evans is part of that band.Kurt Hummel has lost his spark to live his life to its fullest.Sam Evans can't write a ballad.How is that going to change?
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 16





	1. The Loud Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, so this is my first work here, so please throw any constructive criticism my way.

The Hummel-Lopez-Gilbert flat was silent. The only noise was the monotone whirring of the sewing machine that Kurt Hummel hovered over. These kinds of afternoons were precious to him. His roommates were not home. Santana was out on dancing lessons, and Elliot was at work over the book store. Therefore, Kurt could work on his school project in a feeling of perfect peace. Or so he thought. 

_ "One, two, three, four!"  _

"Oh no, no, no....", Kurt moaned out as the group upstairs started to play a rock song,  _ loudly _ . Not that Kurt thought that living in New York City would be peaceful and quiet, he had considered himself lucky. After he had gotten used to all the sirens and honking down the street, he felt like living in the heart of Brooklyn was surprisingly quite serene. That was until the storm hit the building. 

In reality, it wasn't quite that dramatic. A few weeks ago, a group of musicians moved into the apartment over Kurt's. What Kurt had heard from Santana, the nosy and curious bitch, there were four young adults. "Sam, Skye, Tina, and Quinn. And they are all  _ so fucking hot _ ," Santana had said.

Ergo, there was a band living over Kurt's head, and Kurt was left missing the peace, quiet, and serenity. 

Kurt could feel the beat of the drum and the trembling of the bass that echoed from above. 

"And there comes the guitar," Kurt mumbled to himself. "I swear to God it's like I've moved in with Rachel Berry." 

The thought of his gay fetishizing, extremely annoying, high school friend made him shiver. Kurt got up from his sewing station, grabbed a broomstick from the corner of his room, and started to poke and bang the ceiling above him with it: "Yeah, take that!"

"You have finally lost your mind, haven't you?"

Kurt turned around to see his roommate Santana by the door of his room. She crossed her arms as she leaned to the door frame. Her essence was something that Kurt hated. The look on her face, a sly smile, and judging eyes radiated amusement. Even after knowing her for good seven years, that look still made Kurt feel ashamed, and he hated how Santana still had that power. 

"What are you doing, Kurt?" 

"They are just so loud!" Kurt shook his head. 

"I didn't know you have something against music," Santana smirked. 

"I don't. I will happily go listen to music at a concert, or listen to music from my iPod, but not when it's blasting through the roof when I want some peace!" 

"I don't understand! They are all  _ so  _ good looking. We have neighbours who are  _ cool  _ and again, _ good looking _ !" Santana exclaimed. 

"Huh, I wish I could hear you, but I can't because of those  _ damn drums, _ " Kurt claimed, while he walked out of his bedroom.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going, grandma?" Santana followed him to the living room.

During Kurt's and Santana's friendly bickering, Elliot had returned home. "Umm, hello?" Elliot greeted his roommates by the front door with a confused greeting.

Kurt, ignoring Elliot, made a dramatic turn to look at Santana and say: "I'm going to tell them to turn it down."

"No the hell, you won't! You see, I have an actual possibility to make friends here who are on my level, of course, besides you and the glitter vampire Elliot," Santana explained while aggressively pointing her index finger to Kurt's face. "You are  _ not _ going to ruin it for me."

"Ugh, fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "But just because you probably would bug me more than those  _ loud brats _ ."

"How sweet of you. I would buy you some earplugs but you probably couldn't fit them into your  _ tiny gay elf ears _ !" Santana fired back.

"Your fake hair looks like plastic."

"I hate you," Santana said smiling. "We still gonna watch Golden Girls tonight?"

"Yeah, of course, I have the ice cream on the freezer already," Kurt shrugged and turned to Elliot. "Oh, Elliot. Hi."

"You two just amaze me sometimes," Elliot shook his head and rose the bask of bagels he had been holding. "Bagel, anyone?"

>>>>>

"That was great!" Skye smiled behind the drums as the band played the last beats of the song. 

"Yeah, Sammie! That song was great, one of your best work honestly!" Tina joined the praise. "But I kept hearing some knocking through the floor..."

Sam shook his head. He didn't like the song he had written. He wasn't sure why. Sam had written many songs in his life. All of them were light-hearted and outgoing. Very good songs to vibe and dance to, but Sam wanted to challenge himself. 

"I don't really know... Maybe it's the bridge?" Sam hesitated.

"Don't you dare change the bridge, that bass solo in it is amazing," Quinn argued and leaned to her bass guitar.

"Sam, brother," Skye sighed, and Sam turned to look at his sibling. "You are being way too hard on yourself. This song is big fun."

"Maybe that's the thing... It's a fun song, I kinda want to write something with more... depth," Sam explained as Tina shook his head.

"Not every band has to have those sappy ballads," she argued hitting a key on her keyboard. 

"Sweetie, I think Sam is into something here," Quinn said with a thoughtful look on her face. "If we ever get a gig, we need to have a ballad. Those are real crowd-pleasers... Especially if the crowd is drunk."

"That's true, that's true!" Skye harmonized. 

"Looks like you gotta write a ballad, Sam," Tina patted Sam's back.

"But, great practice buddies!" Skye smiled as they started to get ready to leave. "I'm gonna go to my place, you need a ride, Tina?"

"Yeah, sure," Tina said and went to give Quinn a peck on the lips. "Bye, honey."

"Love you."

After Tina and Skye left, it was just Quinn and Sam in their apartment. 

Sam was in his thoughts about the ballad he had to write. He had no idea what he could write about. He went to sit to the couch and let out a deep, long sigh.

"What's wrong Evans?" Quinn asked as she made her way to the fridge to get a beer for both of them.

"This whole ballad thing, I don't know..." 

"Don't know what?" Quinn sat next to Sam. 

Sam stared at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts.

"What to write, I guess," he shrugged. "Ballads are so full of emotion and all the greatest songs come from very powerful emotions. I don't know how to put that on paper."

"Yeah, makes sense," Quinn said as she took a sip from her beer. "God, this beer is disgusting."

"It's cheap. A student budget."

Quinn frowned: "We are not students."

Sam was quiet for a while. 

"Unemployed twenty-year-old budget. Did the downstairs neighbor poke their ceiling again?" Sam also took a sip from the disgusting beer. 

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah, they did. Gosh, whoever they are I bet 20 bucks it's an old woman who stays in all day and has binoculars to stalk the building across the street."

"Uh-uh, sure."

>>>>>

The next morning Sam was on his way to his every morning jog. As he walked out through the building front door, he almost ran over a young man carrying pretzels and three coffees.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!" Sam apologized to the stranger.

"It's okay," the boy laughed. "If I've had spilled my precious morning coffee on me we would have had a problem."

"Glad we avoided that then," Sam smiled and took a better look at him. The boy had perfectly styled brown hair. How on earth someone had their hair looking that good 8 a.m on Saturday, Sam had no idea. The stranger had nice eyes, they had a beautiful blue color and it was no secret that he knew how to dress. 

"I'm Kurt Hummel," the boy introduced himself. "Do you live in this building?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm Sam Evans." 

The look on Kurt's face made Sam feel a little weird. He had this look of realization like Sam was his long lost brother. 

"You are one of the loud brats above my apartment!"

Kurt's declaration was so obscure Sam couldn't do anything but laugh. 

"A loud brat?"

Kurt let out a nervous laugh. "I mean, you live above me?" 

"Apparently... So, you are not an old lady?" 

"Excuse me?"

Sam and Kurt stared at each other, both filled with amusement of the awkwardness of their conversation.

"Umm, it was nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel," Sam smiled. "We are getting our practice space soundproofed anytime soon now, so I hope we will be less of  _ loud brats _ ."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too." 

Sam started to jog away from the building and left Kurt standing stunned to the front door.

When Sam returned to his and Quinn's apartment after his jog, Quinn was still sleeping. Sam bolted into her room to wake her up and tell her about their neighbor.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Ugh, I hate you," Quinn mumbled in a deep raspy voice.

Sam jumped into Quinn's bed and she let out an annoyed moan.

"By the way, you own me twenty bucks."

"I'll give you 40 if you leave now." 

Sam didn't listen but thought about the neighbor he had just met. 


	2. There's a guy above my flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Yayy! If anyone wants to check me out on Instagram, I have an account under the same name: @hevansjunkie
> 
> \- Sade

The band rehearsal was about to begin. Tina was setting up her keyboard, Skye putting up their drums, and Quinn was plugging in the amps. Just as Sam was starting to tune his guitar, there was knocking at the door.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked. "Nobody ever comes here."

Sam was as confused as his roommate was. They didn't have any other friends in the city, but Sam's sibling Skye and Quinn's girlfriend, Tina. Now when Sam thought about it, it was concerning. Maybe they should make some new friends, he thought to himself. 

Sam went to the front door and opened it. The smell of just-baked apple pie filled the room.

"Hey," said Kurt Hummel behind the door. He was carrying a huge apple pie, that smelled, oh, so delicious. 

"Hi," Sam greeted his still slightly strange neighbor. The rest of the band behind Sam was intrigued by the stranger who was standing at the door.

"So, um, I baked you some apple pie," Kurt smiled and handed the pie to Sam, who received it a big smile on his face. 

"It looks delicious," Sam praised. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize," Kurt said quietly, possibly hoping that the bandmates of Sam wouldn't hear him.

"About what?" Sam asked teasingly and rose his left brow. 

Kurt had an embarrassed smile on his face. "Umm, for calling you loud brats."

"Loud brats?" asked a blonde girl Kurt didn't recognize. She had a straight longish hair and a golden nose ring on her right nostril. She didn't have almost any make-up on, except for some sheer red lipstick. She was one of those people who radiated poise just by sitting and doing absolutely nothing. There was something about her that made Kurt very badly want to be her friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm very sorry about that," Kurt apologized again very nervously. "I live in the apartment above."

"You are the floor poker!" she exclaimed excitedly. 

"Yeah, again, very sorry about that!"

"No, it's okay. The only thing that bugs me is that I lost twenty dollars to Sam because of you."

"Excuse me?"

Sam started to laugh, and so did the blonde girl. Kurt was confused as he glared at the two blondes, hoping for an explanation and hoping they wouldn't be laughing at him. Oh, how he prayed they wouldn't be laughing at him. 

"We made a bet on you," Sam finally explained after the duo laughed for good ten seconds.

"Yeah, I was  _ sure  _ you were an old woman who stalks the building across the street with binoculars. And clearly, you are not old. Or a woman," Quinn joined into the explanation. "Do you own binoculars though?"

"No, I don't."

Kurt couldn't help but feel bad that he had made that kind of expression with the "ceiling poking." He didn't want to feel like a spoilsport in front of all these people who seemed genuinely nice and friendly. People who Kurt could be friends with. Sam must have noticed how uncomfortable Kurt was because he changed the subject.

"Umm, this is Kurt Hummel," Sam introduced the boy to the rest of the band. Kurt smiled and waved to the group awkwardly. 

"This right here is Quinn Fabray, my roommate," Sam pointed to the blonde girl. Kurt nodded as Quinn smiled him. That smile made Kurt feel a little less uncomfortable and awkward.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. That beautiful woman over there," Quinn turned around to look at another girl. "Is my girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang."

Tina was behind her keyboard. She was quite short, had long brown hair with blonde highlights. The look on her face was slightly reserved but still friendly. Kurt tried not to make any hasty preconceptions, maybe she was shy. Just like Kurt felt at that moment. Shy.

"And over there is Skye Evans, my sibling," Sam pointed to a person behind the drums. They had long, light brunette hair, a small beard, and pastel green eyeshadow on their eyelids. Kurt was impressed by their flamboyant outfit: a long plaid patterned skirt and an oversized cardigan sweater Kurt recognized.

"Is that a vintage Comme Des Garçons?" 

"Yes it is! You obviously are an another fashion junkie," Skye winked.

Kurt started to feel a little more relaxed. 

"It's very nice to meet you all and... sorry again," Kurt apologized for the fourth time. "I guess I'll better be going so you can begin your band rehearsal. Enjoy the apple pie!"

The group looked at each other, and Skye turned to Kurt.

"Why don't you stay and listen?" they asked. The whole group, even the reserved Tina, looked at Kurt with inviting smiles on their faces. 

"Ah, I don't know..." Kurt hesitated. Sam put the apple pie down to a table and guided Kurt into his and Quinn's apartment.

"No, stay! I actually have a song I wanted to show to the group, and I am  _ sure _ you will like it," Sam winked, which made Kurt chuckle.

"You know what, sure," Kurt accepted. "I would hear you practise in my apartment anyway."

To Kurt's relief, the group laughed at his witty remark. He didn't feel awkward or uneasy anymore. 

"Why don't you show us what you have been working on, Sam?" Quinn asked as he sat down to the couch. 

"Oh, did you finally write the ballad?" Tina asked and sat down next to Quinn who wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

"No, not yet," Sam smirked and took his guitar. He turned to look at Kurt.

"This song is inspired by a conversation I had with someone recently," Sam winked. Kurt's jaw dropped. Did this crazy boy write a song about  _ him? _

Sam started to play a fun, rock 'n' roll, outgoing melody on his guitar.

_ "There's a guy above my flat, _

_ And he calls me a loud brat, _

_ I don't wanna have any spat, _

_ I want him in my group, stat." _

Sam sang, constantly cracking up. The group couldn't hold it together and neither could Kurt. Kurt shook his head and buried his face to his hands. His whole body was shaking from laughter.

"Sam Evans, you are insane!" Kurt chuckled out. 

"What can I say, you are my muse," Sam teased. "I'm totally messing with you, Kurt, but that look on your face is quite priceless."

Quinn and Tina gave each other a knowing look, which wasn't unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt beamed and stared at Sam in disbelieve. As much as the song was a joke it made Kurt feel accepted by his new neighbors. Maybe he made some friends that afternoon. 

"As much as that little tune was hilarious, maybe we can show Kurt something else than 'there's a guy above my flat', right?" Skye suggested with an amused smirk on their face. 

"Oh yeah, let's play  _ Livin' in a Box _ so Kurt can hear my badass bass solo," Quinn stated, playing a short bass riff.

"Sure, guys, show me what you got," Kurt encouraged.

>>>>>

The next day Kurt was kept busy in the kitchen. Out of the three people in their apartment, he was the only one who could prepare a proper homemade meal. Elliot couldn't do anything else but pasta and Santana refused to use a stove.

"Those things are hotter than me, it freaks me out," she had explained, when Kurt had questioned her. 

Not that Kurt minded cooking for his roommates. Kurt's dad, Burt, would say that he is a wizard in the kitchen. That wasn't far from the truth. He loved cooking, and he loved the compliments he got from his roommates. Besides, Elliot felt guilty about Kurt cooking all the time, so he always did the dishes. That Kurt positively didn't mind. 

Just as Kurt was placing the small chicken pot pies to the oven, there was knocking at the door. Kurt quickly put the pies to the oven and rushed to open the door. 

"Quinn! Hi!" Kurt greeted the girl behind the door. 

"Hey!" she smiled and handed an empty pie pan to Kurt. "I just came to return this."

"Oh, thank you! Did you like the pie?" Kurt asked. 

Quinn nodded her head intensely. "Oh, yes. The best apple pie I've ever eaten. Although,  _ 'Sam the Foodie _ ' ate most of it. He loved it too, I believe he said 'I wish Kurt would insult me more, so I could get more pie' or something like that," she laughed. 

"Or I could just make you a pie without the... insulting part. Not that I tried to insult him or you," Kurt babbled. 

"Yeah, we know, it's okay," Quinn patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey Kurt, who's at the door?" there was a shout from Santana's room.

"It's Quinn from downstairs!" Kurt shouted back. It didn't take two seconds before Santana and Elliot came out from their rooms to meet their neighbor whom they found completely fascinating. 

"These two are my roommates," Kurt told Quinn.

"Cool, I'm Quinn-," Quinn started to introduce herself before she was cut off by Santana.

"Quinn Fabray! I'm Santana Lopez, kinda the hot bitch around here," Santana pushed Kurt out of her way to shake Quinn's hand. 

"I'm Elliot, the normal one."

"O-kay, before my  _ insane roommate _ ," Kurt glared at Santana. "-- freaks you out, I will go ahead and thank you for returning the pie pan."

"Ha, it's okay," Quinn brushed it off. 

"Actually, I have something else to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"So, we finally got a gig!" she announced delightedly. 

"That's great, congrats! Where?" Kurt quizzed.

"Skye works at this coffee shop at Queens and they have bugged their manager forever to let us play there, and today they showed him one of our last songs, and he finally will let us do it! I know it's not any club, but still! It's our first gig!" Quinn explained. 

"Oh, Quinn, it's still amazing. You guys must be thrilled!" 

"Thanks, Kurt," she smiled as she dug out a piece of paper from her pocket. "We actually made some flyers, if you want one."

Kurt took the flyer Quinn was handing him and studied it. 

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Kurt giggled as he read what was in the flyer, and Santana snapped it away from his hands.

" _ Sam and The Loud Brats?  _ That's an interesting band name," Santana stated and was confused by Quinn's and Kurt's laughing.

"Oh yeah, we didn't have a name for our band before but now when we have a gig, we kinda need to have a name too... So, Sam reminded us on how you called us  _ loud brats _ ," Quinn explained the story to Santana, which made the dark brunette girl glare at Kurt.

"You called them what? I can't believe you!"

"No, no, it's totally okay! More than okay! Kurt is doing the marketing for us without even noticing it," Quinn winked to Kurt. 

"So, are you coming to our gig?" Quinn asked the three young adults.

"Yeah, of course. This flyer is so sick, who made this?" Elliot asked.

"My girlfriend, Tina and I."

"I can't believe that there's another women loving woman in this building,  _ finally _ , and she is taken," Santana said jokingly as she shook her head. "But yeah, sure I'll come."

"You're coming too, right?" Quinn poked Kurt to his arm. "We can't do this without  _ Sam's muse _ ."

Kurt could feel himself blushing. "Umm, I'm not sure if I am free that day, but I can totally help you spread those flyers."

"Oh, that's too bad. But sure, that would be very helpful. Swing by our apartment any time and I'll give you more of these?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Yay, thanks guys!" Quinn clapped. "See you around!"

"I  _ can't believe _ you went to see them without me!" Santana started to pressure Kurt as soon as she believed Quinn was out of the hearing distance. "Why? Why? Why would you do that, why?"

"I felt bad about calling Sam a loud brat to his face..."

"You said that  _ to his face _ ?" Santana exclaimed in shock.

" _ Anyways _ , I brought them an apple pie as an apology," Kurt crossed his arms, fully judging his friend's insane obsession. 

" _ An apple pie? _ What are you,  _ sixty? _ " Santana laughed. 

"For your knowledge, they loved it.  _ Sam  _ loved it," Kurt bragged, proudly.

"Apparently, it's not the only thing he loved," Elliot joined the conversation. 

"What... What do you mean?"

"Well, there was some talk about you being  _ Sam's muse? _ " Elliot teased.

"No, it's nothing like that... He just wrote me a song.  _ A joke song _ ."

Santana and Elliot gave each other a look. Similar to the look Quinn and Tina gave each other when Kurt was visiting the Evans-Fabray residence.

"A song?" Santana repeated impressed. 

"A joke song! It's an inside joke." 

"You sure have made many inside jokes in a short time," Elliot said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we have," Kurt shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal for him but it sure was to his roommates. 

"Oh wow, looks like you have made quite an impression," Santana pinched Kurt's cheek. "I am so proud of my little grandma."

Kurt pushed his roommate away but couldn't stop himself from breaking to smile. "Yeah, whatever."

>>>>>

_ "Thud, thud, thud,"  _ the sound of small squishy football hitting the wall echoed in Sam's and Quinn's apartment. Sam was comfortably lying on the couch on his back and throwing his ball around. Yes, he was bored. Quinn was out with Tina, and Skye was working. Since he didn't have any other friends, he had nothing to do. Of course, there was Kurt but Sam didn't know if they were those kinds of friends who would hang out of the blue. 

_ "Thud, thud, thud." _

_ "Knock, knock." _

"Huh, that's a different sound," Sam told himself. Someone must have been at the door. He thought Quinn had forgotten her keys, once again, so he let out an irritated sigh as he pulled himself off the couch. 

"Quinn, how many times have I told you..." Sam started his lecture before he opened the door. It wasn't Quinn who had forgotten her keys. "Oh, Kurt! Hey!"

"Hi, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Kurt uttered.

"Oh, no. Just my ball time," Sam blurted out before realizing what he had just said. 

"Your- your what?"

"Uhhhh," Sam noised and showed Kurt his toy football. "I was just playing with my football."

"Oh!" Kurt let out a relieved sigh.

"Not  _ that _ kind of ball... uh... so what can I help you with?" Sam chuckled nervously. 

"Quinn swung by our apartment earlier and gave us your flyer," Kurt started to explain the reason for his visit. "I promised her to help you guys to spread the flyers so she told me to come by your apartment to get more of them."

"Oh yeah, sure!" Sam went to the kitchen to get a pile to Kurt. "Here you go!"

"Thank you. Congrats, by the way, for your first gig. That's exciting!"

"Yeah, it is. Thank you! Will I see you there?" Sam asked, for some reason hoping so bad the answer would be  _ yes. _

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm free that day," Kurt apologized. "But I do wish you the best of luck,  _ Sam and The Loud Prats _ ."

"You like the name?" Sam smirked.

"Oh yes, very much. I am so proud to be part of your legacy."

They smiled for each other for a while, completely comfortable with the silence. 

"But, have fun at your gig, right? Make sure someone takes it on video, I would love to see it," Kurt smiled and gave a pat to Sam's arm.

"Yeah, sure." 

Sam watched the boy walk away before closing the door. He felt disappointed that Kurt wasn't coming and had utterly no idea why. 


End file.
